In general, a GPS receiver determines its current position by referencing a number of GPS satellites which transmit time and position data in coded signals. The position data, known as ephemeris data, are used by the GPS receiver to resolve the locations of each of the satellites of interest. When received satellite transmission signal strengths exceed particular thresholds, the transmissions can be decoded by the GPS receiver. The GPS receiver is able to resolve its three-dimensional (“3D”) position via trilateration once its time has been synchronized with at least one satellite and ephemeris data have been decoded for at least four satellites. The amount of time required to calculate a position solution is also dependent on the information that is available to the GPS receiver, e.g., its position and time information.
The present disclosure is directed to a system that may decrease the amount of time required to calculate a position solution or decrease the complexity or computational resources required to calculate such a solution. However, it should be appreciated that any such benefits are not limitations on the scope of the disclosed principles or of the attached claims, except to the extent expressly noted in the claims. Additionally, the discussion of technology in this Background section is merely reflective of inventor observations or considerations and is not intended to be admitted or assumed prior art as to the discussed details. Moreover, the identification of the desirability of a certain course of action is the inventors' observation, not an art-recognized desirability.